


love letters to (in) literature

by glass_icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-27
Updated: 2009-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/pseuds/glass_icarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://imochan.livejournal.com/297961.html?thread=1909737#t1909737">this prompt</a> at imochan's Remus/Sirius love post.</p>
    </blockquote>





	love letters to (in) literature

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://imochan.livejournal.com/297961.html?thread=1909737#t1909737) at imochan's Remus/Sirius love post.

Sirius likes to steal Remus's books, likes to read the notes he leaves in the margins, things like _Modify for map?_ and _McGonagall says this is shite, see p.532 of DD text_ sharing space on a page. A hands-on reader, that's Remus; and if sometimes Sirius wonders how those hands would feel against bare skin instead of delicate parchment, if sometimes he wonders what else Remus Lupin is hands-on about, well. Remus never has to know.

Sirius likes to leave notes for Remus, nudging his own commentary up between Remus's lines, the precise curves of his own (well-trained, difficult to abandon) handwriting brushing slyly against Remus's carelessly graceful scrawl. He likes Remus's notebooks best, where they can devote entire pages to wandering, haphazard conversations. They do that in Remus's old textbooks as well, but Sirius prefers the notebooks because then he can give in to the desire to rip the pages out, a tangible record of their togetherness (even if it is mostly wishful thinking on Sirius's part).

One day Sirius manages to steal an entire notebook, celebrates by spending the afternoon reading through their third-year whimsies and laughing himself sick. He's still wiping the tears from his eyes when he discovers the footnote on the last page, in fresher ink than the rest of the book, Remus's handwriting clear and unmistakable: _You and I, whatever that may be._

Sirius exhales a shaky breath, reaches for his own quill. He adds his own footnote to the bottom of the page and returns the notebook to its spot, waiting for Remus to find it. ( _Together, of course._ )


End file.
